Lunalight
| romaji = Mūnraito | romaji_anime = Mūnraito | trans = Moonlight | trans_anime = Moonlight | fr_name = Clair de Lune | fr_trans = Moonlight | de_name = Lunalicht | it_name = Lucelunare | it_trans = Lightlunar | ko_name = 문라이트 | ko_romanized = Mullaiteu | ko_trans = Moonlight | pt_name = Luzlunar | pt_trans = Lightlunar | es_name = Lunaluz | sets = * Shining Victories * The Dark Illusion | tcg = * Circuit Break * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Duelists: Sisters of the Rose * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump March 2016 promotional card * Dimension Box Limited Edition * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 4 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Lunalight", known as "Moonlight" ( Mūnraito) in the OCG, is an archetype of female Beast-Warrior monsters debuting in "Shining Victories" that are used by Celina in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. All of its members are DARK monsters, except for the LIGHT "Lunalight Tiger" and "Lunalight Wolf". Design with "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Cat Dancer" in the anime.]] The Main Deck members are named with the pattern "Lunalight {Color} {Animal}" (except for the Pendulum Monsters, which do not have a color in the name). They are visually represented as gymsuit-wearing young girls with animal features, and have a color scheme based on the namesake color. They also wear various crescent moon-shaped accessories, usually over the left eye and/or the chest. Their overall design is reminiscence of the "Cyber Girl" series, albeit Lunalight monsters' skin and tights are colored less ambiguously. The Fusion Monsters instead are called "Lunalight {Animal} Dancer", with the stronger monster being an animal of higher power. They appear as mature-looking women (with animal features as well) wearing long and flowing dresses, and wielding cutting and thrusting weapons. Playing style A Lunalight Deck focuses on Fusion Summons and battling opponent's monsters to achieve an OTK. The archetype also has many multiple attack effects to rack up damage and some can protect opposing monsters from destruction by battle, allowing them to attack the same monster multiple times. The original Lunalight Fusion Monsters are based around a ladder strategy, by using each Fusion Monster as Material for the next one, until "Lunalight Leo Dancer" can be Summoned who has the effect to destroy all opposing Special Summoned monsters and can attack twice, usually inflicting at least 3500 direct damage on its own. However, these ladder tactics are too slow for modern tastes and so many shortcuts are used in practice to jump straight to Leo Dancer. One of the most significant is built into the archetype itself-"Lunalight Kaleido Chick", which can send any "Lunalight" monster from the Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard to change its name to the name of the sent monster. It can also recover "Polymerization" when used as Fusion Material, and if banished can stop your opponent's cards and effects being used in the Battle Phase that turn. These traits make searching and Summoning Kaleido Chick one of the most important tasks in a Lunalight Deck. Other, lesser used, shortcuts include "Fusion Tag", "Cattle Call" and "King of the Swamp". With the release of Legendary Duelists: Sisters of the Rose, Lunalights get a massive consistency and power boost. "Foolish Burial Goods" becomes even more integral to the archetype with the release of "Lunalight Serenade Dance" to go with the pre-existing "Luna Light Perfume". Both can be banished from the GY by discarding a card to search/Special Summon from the Deck any Lunalight. The archetype also gets "Lunalight Fusion" to reduce its reliance on Kaleido Chick, as it can use 1 monster from your Main or Extra Deck as Fusion Material if your opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. They also get two new support monsters in "Lunalight Emerald Bird", who can filter your hand and revive Lunalights when sent to the Graveyard by card effect, and "Lunalight Yellow Marten", who can search the Lunalight Spells/Traps when sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. Finally, they also have "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" to reduce their reliance on the ladder strategy, who can increase its ATK by 200 for every Beast-Warrior type monster that is banished and in the GYs, making a good endgame sweeper. It can also banish itself from the GY to give one of your Fusion Monsters 3000 ATK until the end of the turn. Weakness * This deck, like all Special Summon-based Deck, is vulnerable to cards that prevents Special Summon, such as "Vanity's Emptiness". * Most of them are DARK Attribute, making them vulnerable to "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror". * Cards like "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure" can roadblock this Archetype hard. Recommended cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes‎